A Love Like No Other
by nealuvsu
Summary: Hey! This is my version of Hollywood Heights season 2. Hope you guys love it.
1. On The Plane

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't rate me to hard. This takes place on the plane right after episode 80. This is my version of season 2. I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS AND ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS.**

_Addicted to Hollywood Heights_

"Eddie" Loren said trying to get his attention from his phone. "Yeah Loren" he answered back looking my in the eyes everyone else were either sleeping or engrossed in a conversation. "I want you to know something" she said leaning closer to him. "Yeah and what is that" he said in a loving tune. "I love you" she said. Eddie looked and her and giggled and he said "I love you too". He leaned in closer and kissed her.

"Ehem" Kelly said reminding them that she was still on the plane with them. Loren stops and started blushing in embarrassment. Eddie laughed and laid his head in Loren's lap and she played with his hair.

"So Lo are you excited for your concert" Eddie asked her. "Yeah but I am still nervous" she answer back shyly. "Why your singing is amazing and everyone loves you" Eddie said trying to build up some confidence for her. "I know but this is the biggest crowd I am going to perform in front of" she said in a low voice.

"Which means this is the high point of your career. After this show you will be on the top of the charts with Eddie" Kelly said interrupting. "Yea I know but t..." Nora woke up and heard the conversation. "Loren this is almost the exact thing you said the day of the contest at the MK right" Nora said also interrupting. "Well yea b-" Loren started to say back and got interrupted again. "Didn't you win right" Nora said this time getting up to sit next to her daughter. "Yeah" Loren said knowing where her mom was going with this conversation.

"What did you do the first time to overcome your fear?" Nora asked Loren. "Well when I ran off of the stage you came in the back to help me and then Eddie came and told me he had stage fright which I really didn't believe, but then he ask me who and what do I sing to when I was home. So I told him I sing to my poster of him and he told me to sing to him and that is what I did" Loren said back giggling and looking down at Eddie now sleeping on her lap.

"Then just sing to me" Eddie said getting up. "Ooh did we wake you" Loren asked concerned. "No I was awake I just had my eyes closed" Eddie said as Loren laid her head on his shoulder. "Ooh Eddie this time I can't sing to you because you will be backstage" Loren told him this time sitting up to look in his eyes. "I don't have to sit backstage. You know that barrier between the stage and the crowd I can stand there" Eddie told her. "You would risk getting attacked by girls for me?" Loren asked him. "I would do anything for you Loren I love you" he said leaning in for a kiss. Loren kissed him back and she started to smile when she realized that Eddie said that in the front of everyone. She pulled back and said "I love you too." Everyone one looked at them even Max who was sleeping and said "Awwwww". Then the flight attendant walked out of the back and said "Everyone one sit down and buckle up we will be landing in 5 minutes please turn off all electronics. Thank You."


	2. New York

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry for updating so late but with all the school work I have I can't keep up but I promise you I will put up at least to chapters by Monday. Thanks for the positive reviews. Ooh and I will be changing the format of my writing only a little though. I love you guys. 3! I DO NOT OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

**_**_Addicted to Hollywood Heights_

Our plane finally landed I am so happy. I am finally in New York. I love it here already. I love the people I am with. Eddie, Max, Kelly, Jake, and Mom. But I love Eddie and my mom the most. We are now at the hotel and it is amazing. It is around 7p.m and I am pooped.

"Eddie I love this hotel it is amazing" Loren said. "Only the best for my Loren" He said kissing her on the cheek. "So let's go to our rooms" Nora said getting the room keys. Loren and Eddie shared a room, Max and Nora shared a room, and Jake and Kelly had separate rooms.

As soon as Loren arrived in her room a whole posy of stylist came out and bombarded Loren with Kelly stand supervising. "Does she really have to do this now" Eddie said with compassion in his eyes. "Yes she was late because her crazy boyfriend came back and stole her heart" Kelly said with a cunning smile. "She stole mine first" Eddie said in a baby voice and they both burst into a fit of laughter.

Nora came into the room to check on Loren when she saw Eddie and Kelly talking so she went to talk to them. Kelly realized that they were putting Loren in the wrong dress and rushed to the rescue. Eddie stand there in awe as Loren turned to him and blew him a kiss. "So you really love her don't you" Nora said catching Eddie off guard. "Yes so much I can't stop think about her. I am so luckily to find someone as wonderful as her" Eddie said. "I know she is so amazing, but if you hurt her I will kill you" Nora said seriously. "Nora I already told you anyone try to hurt Loren has to deal with me I love her so much" Eddie said reassuring Nora that she don't have to kill him.

Loren was finally finished with hair and makeup. It was around 9p.m and everyone else was ready and in the limo waiting on Eddie and Loren. "You look breathe taking" Eddie aid spinning Loren around and then pull her into a hug. "Thanks and you look amazing" Loren said as Eddie was about to kiss her and Kelly interrupted. "It took two hours to do her hair and makeup I you dear kiss her I will kill you!" Kelly said as everyone laughed. "O.K. I won't kiss her... Now" He said in a playful voice. Still hugging Loren he looked in her eyes and said "I love you even though I am not allowed to kiss you" Eddie said. "I love you too. Now let's get in the limo before they leave us" Loren said laughing at Eddie. He led Loren into the limo and they talked for what seemed to be such a short drive.

When they arrived to the awards first Jake got out. Then Max and Nora. Then Kelly comes out. Then Eddie and Loren come out and everyone screams. "Kiss kiss" the crowd screamed at Eddie and Loren. They both looked at Kelly for permission. Kelly nodded her head to say yes and they did a quick kiss to please to crowd and a next kiss to please themselves. They signed a few autographs and went inside and saw someone they would never expect to see there.

**A/N: Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. I will be putting up a next chapter by Monday. Rate and review. Love you guys 3! Follow me on twitter nea_cooper242. Until the next time See Ya.**


	3. The Concert

**A/N:"Hey guys I am so sorry for updating to late but school was so time consuming I had to take a break and I had a little writer block but, I am back and I will make it up to you guys. Rate and review. Please give me so ideas. Lots of love. **

_Addicted to Hollywood Heights_

"Mel what are you doing here? I thought you would have stayed with Adam" Loren said as she hugged Mel. "Of course Adam is here he is by the snack table" "Hey Mel" Eddie, Nora, Jake, and Kelly all said at the same time. "Hey guys" Mel said. "How did you get in?" Loren asked Mel. "Adam knows the bouncer and he just let us in. We were going to wait outside for you guys" Mel said in one long breath.

"Thank God you guys got in but I have to perform in like ... Umm... half an hour" Loren said as she bites her bottom lip. "Babe don't worry you will do great" Eddie said. "I know but... "Loren don't second guess yourself you are amazing and remember I will be right there. Sing to me" Eddie said ensuring Loren that she will do great.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I walked up and hugged Loren so that knows that I will always be there with her. "Loren look at me I will always be with you no matter what. Just sing to me like you always do" I said making sure she understands. In the matter of seconds Loren was whisked away by a next group of stylist. They are getting her ready for her performance. I walked over to Mel, Adam, Nora, Jake, Kelly and Pops who were in a discussion. "Hey guys she is getting ready" I said as I sat in the empty chair. "Aww Rock star misses his girlfriend already" Mel said teasing me. It was true but4 she didn't have to know that. "Maybe but here..." I stop talking and looked at Loren in awe, she looked amazing. "What happen Rock star cat got your tongue" Nora said getting in on the jokes with Nora. "More like Loren got my tongue" I said as she walked towards us. She came and sat on my lap. "Like it" she said in my ear while everyone else looked at us and said "Awwwwwwwww".

"Babe you look amazing" was all I could get out. "Thank you" she said. "Can I have a kiss" I asked "Right here" I said as I pointed to my lips. "How about there" Nora said as she pointed to my cheek. "Mom" Loren said embarrassed. Everyone started to laugh except Loren and Eddie who looked into each other's eyes. Eddie leaned in and Loren also leaned in they started to kiss. "They are so in love" Mel and Nora said in unison. Loren and Eddie started to laugh not breaking there kiss once. "Hey! Earth to Loren" Kelly said. "You are performing in fifteen minutes and your make up needs to be done" Kelly was to Loren. Loren tried to pull away from me even though I was still kissing her. I stop then she looked me in my eyes. "We will finish this later" she whispered in my ear. She got up and went back to her dressing room.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

The make-up stylist came into the room and started to do my make-up. When they were finished I was going on the stage in two minutes. I was doing my vocal warm ups when Eddie came in to my dressing room and out his arms around my waist. "You will do great" Eddie told me. "Thank you" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Remember I love you" Eddie said as I walked out of my dressing room. "I love you more" I said back. "That is impossible" Eddie said laughing. "Loren 30 seconds" Kelly said. I was ready. I walked onto the stage while the curtains wee still closed. I got my guitar. The curtains opened and I knew what I had to do. "New York. How are you guys doing today?" I asked. I heard screams and cheers from every direction. "I am going to sing a song I am sure you guys know" I said. I started with Mars, then Alive, and then I sang One Day at a Time and the crowd went crazy. "I have a special surprise for you guys. "Eddie come you here" I said with a sly smile on my face. This was revenge from what he did to me at MK. He came out on the stage with a huge smile on his face. "As you guys know this is Eddie Duran my boy friend" Loren turned to show them Eddie and their lips just connect. "Awwwwwwwww" the crowd said as they kissed. Loren broke the kiss. "We are going to sing 'If there was no music'" I said when I caught my breath.

Eddie: _We never would have me. We never would have had a chance. If there was no music. I probably would have left and then we would have never danced. If there was no music._

Loren: _If there was no music, if, if there was no music, I there was no music music music x2. Listen up, listen up come on. The DJ's would be gone. How would you ever get your fitness on this the music gone? We'd be so lost. _

Eddie: _Listen up, Listen up right here. The soundtrack would disappear. Bruno wouldn't catch a GRENADE! Radio wouldn't know what to play._

_Chorus_

Loren: _ Listen up, listen up to this. There'd be no reason to pump your fist, Pump your fist. Anthems would not exist._

_Chorus _

_There'd be no NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA. OH OH OH OH. If there was no music._

The crowd went wild where we finished because Eddie pulled me into a next one of his amazing kisses. I got out of the kiss and turned to crowd. "Good-Night New York..." We love you guys" Eddie said as he cut me off. "And I love you" he said with a huge smile on his face. "I love you to" The crowd was excited. "Awwwwwwwww" said the crowd. They walked off they stage hand in hand.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

"You were amazing everyone said as they walked to Loren and hugged her one by one. I went and sat down on the couch. When everyone was finished talking to Loren she walked over so me and sat in my lap. "You are the best boyfriend in the world" She said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Because you told me you love me in the front of New York and maybe the rest of the world" she said with a smile on her face. "Because I want the whole world to know" I said. I leaned in for a kiss and so did she. "I don't want to go to the after party" Loren told me. "I f you don't want to go we are no going lets go back to the hotel. I have a surprise for you." I told Jake and Kelly that Loren wasn't feeling well and it would be a bad idea to go to the after party. So we all went back to the hotel and Loren fell asleep on my chest in the limo, so I lifted her to the room trying not to wake her up.

When we got into the room she woke up so I ordered room service. "Eddie how long was I sleeping?" Loren asked. "About an hour" I said. "That's all I thought I was sleeping for 4-5 hours" Loren said. "Why?" I asked. "Because if I slept long enough we could do this" she said as she led me to the bed room and she started to kiss me from the door. I decided to take charge, I started to push my tongue in her mouth and she opened her lips to let it trough. We started to walk towards the bed. I let her take control and she push me back on to the bed. Then someone knocked on the door. I continued to kiss Loren and I got on the top of her. "Eddie someone is at the door" Loren said between kisses. "They will leave eventually" I said. I went back to kiss Loren and she turned her head. "Okay I will check the door" I said in a baby voice. I open the door it was the room service guy. I took the food up to the room because I knew Loren was hungry. We ate and then got back to business. We started to kiss again and this time there were no interruptions. I was back on the top of Loren. "Are you sure you are ready" I asked Loren making sure she wouldn't regret this in the morning. "If I wasn't ready I would have stop you a long time ago" she said smiling. I started to kiss her again. She was starting to take off my shirt and she was giggling. I took of her dress and she took of my pants. "Loren...

**A/N: Well this is chapter three I will try and put up a next chapter but I have so much homework to do. Thanks for all of the great reviews I know this chapter is long and this is how I want it. I have a quick question for you guys though. Do you want me to put Chloe, Tyler, Leah, and Jeremy in the story?**


	4. Remembering Last Night

**A/N: Hey guys I know I took very long to put up this chapter put guess what it's here! I hope you guys like it. I love you guys. Follow me on twitter nea_cooper242. **

"Are you sure" I asked her.

_Addicted to Hollywood Heights_

**Loren's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with some every strong arms around my waist. Then the memories from last night came flooding in. It was amazing; we did the 'deed' as Melissa would call it.

"Morning beautiful" Eddie said disturbing my thoughts. "Hey handsome. How did you sleep?" I asked him. He answered back saying "I slept amazing because you were here with me." "Awww that is so cute" I said teasing him.

I leaned in to kiss him and got up quickly teasing him. "Uugghh" he wined. "I will get you back Miss Tate" he said following me to the bathroom. "I have to take a shower" I told him. "Can I join you?" he asked. "Maybe next time I have to get ready for school" I told him. "Why can't you just drop out you are an amazing rock star" he said. "Well until I get me degree in Rockstar-oligy **(Only true hhers would know where I am coming from). **I will need that school diploma to fall back on and its only two more weeks anyway" I said laughing.

Eddie started to laugh and then he gave up and sat on the bed. "Since you can't stay with me I am drop you to school, picking you up, and visiting you at lunch" Eddie said giggle like a three year old. "Well I can't argue with that" I said. "I am going to take a shower now" I said.

I came to of the bathroom fifteen minutes later and got ready. I didn't see Eddie so I went down and found Eddie playing a new song. I sat beside him and listened. I know the song was either about me or his mother but either way it was beautiful. When the song was over a tear rolled down my cheek and I leaned in and gave his a peck on his cheek.

**A/N: Hey I know the chapter is short but hey I wrote this in a hurry I just wanted to give you guys something. I am on Easter break so the means I will have 2 weeks of so I am going to write as much chapters as I can. Love you guys. I am going to put Chloe in it for one chapter and many, many more surprises.**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys and gals I am so, so sorry for not updating I was writing and then my computer crashed, but I PROMISE that I will have the next chapter up by 12 o'clock tomorrow. **

**I know I said that I will put Chloe in for one chapter, but some people got upset so let's have a vote. If you what Chloe in it for one chapter only (SHE WILL GET ARRESTED) write yes and if you don't want her in it write no.**

**You can review or PM me it is your chose. Well until next time bye LOVE you all.**

**Remember follow me on twitter nea_cooper242. You can also tweet me your ideas. Good-Night. **


	6. The Perfect Song

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. But here is the chapter hope you enjoy. In the last chapter you would see where I put mentioned his mother pretend that is not there. **

Chapter 5

**Eddies P.O.V**

I jumped when I Loren kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry I scared you" she said giggling. "No its okay... Did you hear the whole song?" I asked hoping she didn't I knew that her birthday is tomorrow and the song is a surprise. "No only the end but you can sing it again" she shot me her puppy dog eyes and I had to stay strong. "Good it is a surprise" I said as she sat next to me. I closed my song book and she started giggling.

"Is it for my birthday?" she asked. "Why yes it is Miss Tate" I said and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Okay well I don't want to hear it anymore" I laughed because I knew she loved surprises. "Great now I am going to take a quick shower and change so I can drop you to school" I quickly ran into the shower.

**Loren's P.O.V**

When Eddie went in the shower I decided to make us breakfast. My mom brought over groceries when I was staying here but I never really used them. I went into the kitchen and made eggs, bacon, hash-browns, and pancakes. I heard the bathroom door open and I put the food on the table. Eddie came in the kitchen and inhaled deeply.

"Loren I didn't know you could cook" he said smiling. "You know now" I said playfully. "How did you learn how to cook" he said as he lifted me up and put me on the counter. Taking in a deep breath I told the story "when my dad left my mom and I did almost everything together and cooking was our favourite past time. We would always cook breakfast lunch and dinner listening to your parents songs, it was really fun." Eddie looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Eddie I am fine" I said looking down at my watch 6:30. "Let's eat before the food gets cold" I said. Eddie picked me up and put me over his shoulder and picked up the food. I was giggling uncontrollably. "Put me down. Please?" I asked trying to get down.

He finally but me down and started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I asked. "Because you scream like a little girl" he said laughing harder. "I am a wittle girl" He started laughing uncontrollably. "You are my little girl" he said as he calmed down and leaned in for a kiss. I pull away quickly and Eddie started protesting. "Eduardo Matthew Duran if you don't eat I am going to be late for school now hurry" I said. "Yes mother" He said we started to eat and when we were finished I washed the dishes quickly and we were out the door.

When I got to school Eddie was protesting again. "Eddie I have to go to school today is the last day of my finals and the only time I have to go back is if we have graduation practice" I told Eddie. "Okay what time does you test over" he asked. "The first one ends at ten and the second on ends at 12 and then I have lunch then regular classes until two" I said. "Good I will be back at twelve" Eddie said grinning.

"Alright. Bye."I said hoping out of the car. "I don't even get a kiss" he says laughing. "Come here I am not coming back in the car" Eddie come to me and I gave him a peck on the lips. "Happy now" I said teasing him. "Nope" he said as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

People started to come and swarm the car. I thought I was because of Eddie but they were there for me. "Bye babe I will see you later" I said as I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Bye love you" he said jumping in his car. "Love you too" he pulled off and then I heard my name. "Loren" Melissa yelled making her way through the crowd. "Yes mother" I said and we both laughed. "Explain this" she said as she showed me her phone.

**Hey I have to leave you guys in suspense it is so fun. Just letting you all know I did not break my promise. The time is 11:54. Love you all. **

**Until next time ~ Love Leddie**

**Follow me on twitter nea_cooper242**


	7. Explain This!

**A/N: So hey guys I am sorry for the late update, but I was trying to get all of my homework completed. I changed my PEN name to nealuvsu. It was neaneaboo242, but I didn't like it anymore. So now back to the story. I have a surprise for you guys.**

Where we left off:

People started to come and swarm the car. I thought I was because of Eddie but they were there for me. "Bye babe I will see you later" I said as I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Bye love you" he said jumping in his car. "Love you too" he pulled off and then I heard my name. "Loren" Melissa yelled making her way through the crowd. "Yes mother" I said and we both laughed. "Explain this" she said as she showed me her phone.

****************Addicted to Hollywood Heights*******************

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Why is she showing me a picture of me and Eddie kissing five minutes ago? This is an invasion of privacy. But anyway I happened. I led Mel away from the crowd so I can talk to her in private.

"Where did you find this?" I asked. "It is over all of the celeb sites and twitter. When did this happen?" Mel asked. I looked down at my watch and realized that is was from 10 minutes ago. "This was probably token 10 minutes ago when Eddie dropped me off and more is going to be taken later because he is coming at lunch and picking me up after school" I told Mel.

"Seriously" I nod my head as to say yes then the bell rang for first period. "Well let's get to class" I told Mel first period we had biology and second period we had Spanish. After the two most boring classes in the world we had a fifteen minute break.

I sat down and my butt started to vibrate. I looked at my phone and it was a text from Eddie.

(A/N: Text message form Eddie will be in _Italics_ and message from Loren will be in _**Bold Italics**_.)

_Hey Lo we still on for lunch?_

_**Yeah. I have third and then lunch.**_

_No prob ... did you see that picture?_

_**Yup. Mel showed me it. You saw that crowd around us?**_

_Yea they were asking for your autograph._

_**Mel pulled me away before I could have signed anything so.**_

_Typical Mel. But I will talk to you later love you._

_**Love you to.**_

"Was that Rock Star?" Mel asked. "Yes and so what" I said laughing at what he said. "What happen? Why are you laughing?" Mel asked excited. I handed her my phone and she started smiling and then laughing. "Typical Mel, huh" she said giggling. "Yup" just then the bell for third started to ring.

We had geography. I swear this class is so boring. My but started to vibrate again and Mel looked at me laughing. I looked at my phone under the table and I wasn't a text it was a twitter update. Eddie tweeted something. I must read. I click the link and it said: _About to spend lunch with my girl __ 3. _ I started smiling and my started laughing. I guess she saw that tweet.

After that class Mel walked up to me and I felt like we were playing 20 questions. "Did you see that tweet? Eddie is so nice." I laughed when she whispered "and sexy." "I know that one of the reasons I love him" We walked out to the courtyard engrossed in conversation.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I am at Loren's school now what if people recognize me. Of course they are going to recognize me. Well to bad I am here for Loren to love of my life. Okay here I go. I walk out of the car and spotted Lo and Mel right away. I started walking towards their table and Loren's back is turned toward me. Mel saw me first and started giggling.

I reached to their table hopefully no one saw me. I stand behind Loren and put my hands over her face. Thank God she didn't scream. "Adam" she said as me and Mel started laughing. "Nope" Mel answered. "Ok then ummm is it my sexy boyfriend Eddie" she knows all the right things to say. "Correct" I said as I spun her around and kissed her. "So Mel do you want to join us for lunch you can bring Adam?" I asked. "Sure I will text him. I'll meet you by your car" Mel said.

"Babe you ready?" I asked Loren. "Yea but do you know by now your car will be surrounded by girls" she said. I never really thought of that. "So what I can sign a few autographs" I looked at her and she laughed. "A few I was sign autographs all day and my hand is so tired" I looked at her and laughed again. "Do you want me to wait here with you for Mel and Adam?" I looked in those big browns eyes of hers and I just wanted to kiss her but I couldn't or could I. "That will be great" she said.

Just then Adam popped up. "Hey Ed" Adam said casually. "Hi Adam" I said back. This guy is cool. "Ready to go?" I asked them. "Yeah." They all said in unison. We went to my car and just as Loren predicted there were a BUNCH of girls there asking for my autograph. To my surprise most of them were giving my papers with Loren's name already on it. I signed a few and hoped in my car.

"Loren you were right" I said pulling telling my driver to pull off. "When aren't I right" she said sitting on my lap. I pulled her in for a kiss and it turned into a make out session. "Rockstars" Mel said. I refused to stop kissing Loren. Then all of a sudden my lap started to vibrated. I know it wasn't my phone because Loren's song Mars would play. Loren pulled away hesitant and looked at her phone and she started laughing.

"What does it say?" Mel asked. Loren looked at her phone then looked at me and laughed again. "It say Rockstar Eddie Duran visit Rockstar girlfriend Loren Tate at school and it has a few pictures" Loren said. "Let me see the pictures" Mel stated bluntly. "I sent them to your phone" she said. I looked at her phone to see the pictures and their captions.

The first one was of me with my hands over her eyes and the caption said 'Playing Mind Games huh'. The second one was when we were kissing and it said 'Awww look at the love birds'. Loren and I both started to giggle. The third one was me signing autographs and it says 'He is so caring to his fans'. Loren turned to me and kissed me which I didn't mind until Mel started laughing. "Rockstars where are we going?" Mel asked still laughing. "It's a surprise" I said quickly returning to my lovely wife... wait did I just say wife I meant girlfriend. Loren isn't ready for marriage. But on her 20th birthday I will purpose. Or before that you never know what the future holds.

We were interrupted again when my phone started to ring. It was Tyler. Ooh yea Tyler and I sort of became friends when he left Chloe in Fresno. I answered it but it was a voice message of Chloe confessing to killing my mother. Why was I so stupid? I am not even going to cry over that bitch. All I know is that she is going to jail. I saved the message in my phone.

"Who was that?" Loren asked. I could tell she is concerned by how she is looking at me. "That was Tyler. Ooh yea we are friends again" I told her. I leaned into kiss her and she slid back. Mel and Adam were engrossed in their own conversation, thank God they didn't see that. "What's wrong babe?" I asked. "We stopped so I am assuming we are here" she said giggling. "Yea let's go" I said. "Mel and Adam you guys coming or" Loren said she whispered the next part in Mel's ear.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

"Or stay in her and make out with Adam" Mel turned completely red and I laughed. "All of the above" she said and giggled. "You can do that later lets go and eat the boys are waiting for us" Mel started laughing. "Can you guys go in the resturant and wait on us we are coming shortly?" Mel asked politely. They agreed and went into the resturant. "Spill it" Mel said casually. "Spill what?" I asked. "You looked different today, but not in a bad way in a good way. What did you and Rockstar do lately?"

I knew in that moment I was as red as a tomato. "Aha I knew it." She started to whisper. "You guys did the deed" she said. "Yes we did now can we go into the resturant and eat. Please?" I asked. "Okay I bet our boys are waiting for us" Mel said. We got out of the car and went into the resturant. To my surprise the boys weren't even inside yet they were outside talking to someone. OMG is that...

**A/N: Ta Da I personally love this chapter because of the voice note. I will try and update tomorrow. There will be way more surprise to come.**

**Until Next Time ~ Love Leddie ~ nealuvsyou **

**And remember follow me on twitter nea_cooper242**


	8. Why is she HERE?

**A/N: Hey I am so sorry that I updated so late but being in 8****th**** grade has so many ups and downs. It really can be a pain in the tosh. Also, alot of homework. **

**Last time...**

I knew in that moment I was as red as a tomato. "Aha I knew it." She started to whisper. "You guys did the deed" she said. "Yes we did now can we go into the resturant and eat. Please?" I asked. "Okay I bet our boys are waiting for us" Mel said. We got out of the car and went into the resturant. To my surprise the boys weren't even inside yet they were outside talking to someone. OMG is that...

**Chapter 7**

**Eddies P.O.V.**

Chloe... uuggh... Why does every time me and Loren are having fun she has to come and ruin our peace. God, please send this girl away before she causes problems. Wow, Loren and Melissa just walked in. This is going to be long. Just then Chloe or should I say Cynthia started talking. "Hey little girl" she bellowed annoyingly.

Loren rolled her eyes. I knew she was going to try and act nice. "Hey Chloe, whats up?" Loren said sweetly. "Let me tell you whats up. I need you to stay away from my fiancé and wait... Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Loren looked at her and laughs. Her eyes travelled to my and then back to Chloe. "Well aren't you supposed to be in prison?" I love this girl she is so confident from the first time I met her.

"What are you talking about kid?" wait, what? Chloe sounds scared. Loren please don't say anything let me handle with her. "You know exactly what she is talking about Cynthia." She is so scared now I wonder if... Never mind. "My name is not Cynthia Kowalski" how stupid can she be. "I never said 'Kowalski'" she looks super scared. "Yes you did I heard it" ha this girl how dumb can she be. "No he didn't" Loren said. "Look 'Valley Girl' stay out of this" now I am upset.

"Chloe please leave before you make a scene" I said alot meaner than I meant to. Chloe got a sly smirk on her face. "Only if you kiss me first" she looked at Loren and chuckled. "You can stay in here the rest of your life if you think I am kissing you" everyone literally laughed. I wanted to laugh but didn't. I can't believe I am letting her make me so mad. Wait no don't let her she is a hoe and plus I have Loren.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I wonder how Eddie is taking this he seems upset. I know what can make it better though. I have the magic touch when it comes to make my man happy.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Just then Loren walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I know exactly what she is going to do and personally I do not mind. I put my hands on her waist and before she had the chance to kiss me I kissed her. She pulled away with a huge smile on her face. "I love you" I told her. "I love you too" I looked up to find a very upset Chloe and an extremely happy Mel.

Chloe though a next one of her hissy fits then left. We all sat down and ate dinner. Loren wanted lasagne, but she can't pronounce it so she showed it to me and asked me to say it. "No you say it" I said back teasing her. She kissed me with so much passion I had no choice but to say it.

"For the lady a lasagne, I also want one. Mel you want a ... Oh yea that right a veggie burger. Adam what do you want?" I asked politely. The waiter was flirting with me and I could tell it was making Loren uncomfortable. "I also want a veggie burger." Adam said.

She took the menus away and kept looking back at me. "Is it me or was that waiter flirting hard" Mel said. We all giggled. "Yea Eddie I think you need some chick replant" Adam said laughing. The waiter brought our food and we all got water to drink. We ate and then I had to take Loren, Mel, and Adam back to school.

We got back to the school and the paparazzi were waiting. "Don't worry Eddie they were here when you drop me off at school this morning but the principal called the police to scare them away. She told me someone by the name of Eddie Duran called and informed her to do that. Then she told me that I have a very cute boyfriend" I laughed. "Loren do you want me to walk you to your class Mel is waiting on you?" Loren looked at me and looked down.

"What happened to that beautiful smile of yours?" she giggled but then the smile faded quickly. "Loren can you tell him what happen so we can go to class" Mel said. "Okay just give me two minutes alone with Eddie please?" Loren asked Mel and Adam. "Only because we love you" they said in unison. "I love you guys to. I'll catch up with you two later" Loren told them.

They left the car and then Loren sighed loudly. "Eddie I don't like how girls look at you" she said. That was fast I thought she was going to bead around the bush. "I don't like it either but you don't have to be jealous I have eyes for you and only you" I that instant her smile automatically formed. She jumped on my lap and gave me a lingering kiss.

"You can walk me to class" she said giggling. "Let's go before you are late." We got out of the car and the paparazzi swarmed us.

Reporter 1: What was the altercation with Chloe or Cynthia all about?

Reporter 2: Did Chloe actually say 'I will only leave if you kiss me'.

Reporter 3: Are you guys going to tie the knot very soon.

Reporter 4: Did you...

**A/N: I am so sorry Chloe didn't get arrested in this chapter but the next chapter for sure. Make sure to Review. Guess what reporter four might not be a reporter. ;)**

**Until Next Time ~ Love Leddie**

**Also follow me on twitter nea_cooper242**

**I love you guys. Forever and Always.**


	9. Prison?

**A/N: Hey so I am sorry that I post late again but this week was hectic. But let's forget about the past and think about the future and right now your future is reading this chapter. He He. **** Enjoy. **

**Last Time**

Reporter 1: What was the altercation with Chloe or Cynthia all about?

Reporter 2: Did Chloe actually say 'I will only leave if you kiss me'.

Reporter 3: Are you guys going to tie the knot very soon?

Reporter 4: Did you...

**Chapter 8**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Reporter 4: Did you actually push Chloe off of that terrace?

Why are these seem stupid questions coming up again? "I will answer your questions in order. Chloe was being herself. Yes she did say that. Hopefully. And no I did not push Chloe off of that terrace. Thank you". We finally got into the school and it was kind of big.

"So Ms. Tate what class do you have now?" I ask as she was directing me through staring students. I really don't like how these boys look at her. "I have um... Oh Yea... Spanish." I looked at her and giggled as she started to pick up her pace. I saw Melissa and Adam walk into to a classroom and took over.

I walked Loren to class. Am I a great boyfriend or what? "Do you want to come in? You can stay for a few minutes." I could but I have to turn Chloe in. But, she is my girl so I can stay for a few minutes. "Okay I will stay for a few minutes. But only because I love you" We both giggled and went inside.

Everyone's eyes immediately shifted to Loren and no one noticed me. Thank God. Then I saw Mel and Adam looked at me. I could tell what she was thinking. I just mouthed to her 'I will tell you later'. Loren showed me where she sits and I sat in the empty chair in the back of her.

(A/N: Remember a text from Eddie is in _Italics _and a text From Loren is in _**Bold Italics**_.)

_**You seem scared.**_

_I am not scared just happy no one recognized me yet._

_**Yea I thought they were going to attack you.**_

_Hey maybe if I get recognized I can use my track skills._

_**What track skill you run slower than me.**_

_That hurts. I know I can run faster than you we can have a competition later._

_**Well whatever. **____** I know I am going to win :D. She is about to start teach and I don't want my phone to get confiscated. Bye. :P**_

_I am right behind you. _

_**I know.**_

_Lol she is looking txt u later._

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Eddie is leaving in a couple of minutes and Adriana just walked in. I wonder if she still hates me. I bet she does and she is just being nice for my money. I looked at Adriana and she looked at me then she looked at Eddie. Well he is going to have to use his track skills now.

"OMG its Eddie Duran and Loren Tate!" when she said that people from other classes came to see if she was serious. Thank God Principal Nolan was walking around to control these students. She came in the class and walked over to Eddie and me.

"My favourite superstars how are you to doing?" She asked politely. "We are doing great but our cover was blown" Eddie said. "I hope I am not coming off rude in any way but Mr. Duran why are you here?" she asked. I wander how he is going to answer this one.

"Well I offered to walk Loren to class and when we got here she asked me if I wanted to stay for a few minutes to I said yea." Eddie is quite smart. "Mr. Duran you are welcomed here any time and Ms. Tate you are allowed to go home. But only because I don't want these children to attack you. Also, umm Melissa can you please give Loren the note that she missed this afternoon and any homework if possible." She said smiling. "Of course I can, but, Lo you owe me one."

Principal Nolan walked out of the room smiling. Melissa was also smiling just even wider. "Well Mel I guess I will talk to later." I said. "Sure I want details" she said whispering. "Okay bye". Eddie and I walked out of the school and there were even more reports and paparazzi.

We just walked to the car and didn't listen to anyone. But, Eddie seems kind of off.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I have to tell Loren where I am going okay. Eddie don't be scared tell her, tell her. Okay I am going to tell her. "Loren I am going to the police station" I told her she isn't even mad just worried. "Why?" she said softly. "I have found out who killed my mother and I want her in prison" Loren looked and me and smile weakly. "Oh well lets go this person is probably relaxing in bed right now. They need to be in prison for what they did." I looked at her at I told the driver to go.

"You know I love you right" I said and she giggled. "I know and I love you more" she said. "That is and will never be possible" she started to laugh. "What ever you say RockStar". We arrived at the Station and paps were already there. They have a GPS in my car or something.

Loren and I walked in the police Station and to my surprise Chloe was already there. "Mr. Duran how may we help you? My name is Paul Detective Paul. " I looked at him and Loren had her arm wrapped around my waist and her face was on my back. I felt her giggle. "Well Detective Paul I have evidence on the death of my mother Katy Duran." I took my phone out of my pocket and played the recording.

The officer looked at Chloe and then at a next officer and called him over.

Detective Paul: Simon you see that blonde over there.

Officer Simon: Yes sir.

Detective Paul: I told you don't say sir to me that makes me feel old and cuff her now.

Officer Simon: What did she do?

Detective Paul: I will tell you later cuff her.

Officer Simon: Okay.

Simon went over to her and cuffed her. "You have the rights to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law" Simon walked her over to Loren and I and she started to kick and scream. All of a sudden she ...

**A/N: We there you go Chapter 8 is finished. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to R&R. Love you guys**

**~Love Leddie**

**~Nealuvsu**

**Follow me on twitter. My name is I Love You! Or nea_cooper242**


	10. Ha ha! Finally!

**A/N: Hey guys so I want to send a shout out but unfortunately this is a guest but thank you so much for your review. I will include your idea in my chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Last Time**

Simon went over to her and cuffed her. "You have the rights to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law" Simon walked her over to Loren and I and she started to kick and scream. All of a sudden she...

**Loren's P.O.V.**

LOL she just fell. That's what she gets for acting like that thing what Jesus rode on. Should I put this on twitter or would that be mean. All of a sudden my phone started vibrating. I looked at it and started laughing.

"What does it say?" Eddie asked. "It's a twitter alert. It says Chloe Carter arrested for the murder of Eddie Duran's mother, and looks like she just fell. Wait...there's a pictures. It's a picture of Chloe on the floor." I should Eddie the picture and he chuckled.

They picked Chloe off of the ground and she slapped me out of nowhere. "Ma'am what did you do that for? Are you going to press charges?" Detective Paul asked. "No I think she is already in a lot of trouble, but I would like to file a restraining order. If that is okay with you." I said to the detective.

I can feel Eddie staring at me but, I just shook it off. "Okay do you have a lawyer so I can speak to them? I can get that faxed to your manager by 3 o'clock." I gave him my lawyer number and Kelly's fax number. "Okay you guys can leave I will call you later and tell you when is here court date" he told us and as we were leaving Eddie pulled me closer to him.

We walked out of the police station and the lights from the cameras were blinding. When we got in the car Eddie told the driver to take us home. "Loren ... Why did you file a restraining order against Chloe?" I knew he was going to ask this. "Because I know that she will get out on bail and I really don't want to deal with her. I was going to do it eventually I am tired of her." I said back.

"Do you want me to get one to?" I love him so much. "Only if you want to." I said back. "Of course I want to I hate her" he said back with so much energy. "Hate is such a strong word. If you say you hate someone it's like you saying you love someone." I said back. "Explain that again I don't understand" he said back. How do I say this? "Okay you love me right, so if you hate Chloe as much as you love me that a lot of hate and all of that hate for one person is good. At all." He started to understand.

"Okay so if I say I hate Chloe as much as I love you then I would have to much hate against one person?" he said. "Yes you got it!" I said. "You know I love you to Pluto and back." Eddie said giggling. "I love you so much more" I said. He patted he lap and I sat on him. "I love you most" He said laughing. I leaned in to kiss him and turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh you thought you won. I love you infinite and beyond." I said. "Hey you cheated" Eddie said. Then he kissed me and I really didn't want to stop but the driver said that we were home. I pulled away slowly and kissed him a little so I can leave him wanting more.

I ran out of the car and into the lobby. "Jeffery hide me please?" I was laughing so hard at this point. He hid me behind his desk.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

She is so good. I will get her back, but I have to find her first. I walked in the lobby and I had her school bag on my back. I heard Jeffery laugh I know he knows where she is. "Hey Jeff do you know where Loren went?" He looked at me then he look behind his desk and winked at me. "Sorry Mr. Duran I do not where Ms. Tate went."

He step from behind his desk and I walked over to his desk. I looked down and she was right there in a ball. I grabbed Loren and put her over my shoulder. We went in the elevator laughing uncontrollably. I rest her down when her phone started to ring.

"Hello. ... Ooh hey! ... Later I can't. ... Yes I will be with Eddie. ... Because he is my boyfriend do you have a problem? ... Yes he does please don't ever call me again I don't consider you a friend anymore... No leave me and my family alone... I am blocking you on everything... Good. Bye." She hung up her phone and hugged me so tight.

"Lo what was that about?" I don't want to be noisy but I have to know. "That was Cameron. He asked me if I wanted to hang out later and I said I couldn't and he asked me if I was going to be hang with you and I said yea. Then he asked me why and I said because you were me boyfriend. Then he said that you do not love me and that you are going to leave me for a model. So, I told him don't call me again and that I don't consider him a friend anymore. Then he was like I am going to tell your mom and she will make you talk to me and I said no leave me and my family alone. He tried to apologize but I cut him off and I am going to block him on everything."

Wow that was a lot but thank God she told me this I don't want her to keep her emotions bottled up. "Do you want a Piggy Back ride inside" she started to giggle. "Yea there's that smile I was looking for" she smiled wider and hoped on my back. We went inside and sat on the couch.

"Lo can you do me a favour?" she looked at me like she was confused. "Can you sing for me I miss your voice?" She laughed and nodded her head. She got my guitar and say on the side of me. I will play one of the songs I just wrote.

She started playing her guitar.

_Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away_

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Ooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Ooh oooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top.

Baby, Baby  
I can hear the wind whipping past my face.  
As we dance the night away.  
Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.  
As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.  
And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Oh! Baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Oh Oh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only thing I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you baby everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Baby, you're the one I love.  
Baby, you're all I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only man I see.  
Baby baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Baby, baby, it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

I song was amazing. "Was that song about me?" I asked. "Who else..." Who is at the door? I walked over to the door and open it. I was Mel, Nora, and Pops. Mel and Nora were crying and Pops was smiling widely. Mel and Nora pushed pass me and hugged Loren.

"Loren that song was amazing. Are you going to record it?" They said in unison and laughed. I let out a breath that I was holding. I thought something happened. "Yea I am I only played it because Eddie asked me to sing for him." Mel and Nora looked between us and I was kind of scared.

"Eddie do you do magic?" This is such a weird question. "No. Why?" They looked at Loren again and giggled a bit. "Before Loren met you when we asked her to sing for us she always said no and the only time we would here her sing is if we were in the car listening to you, Adele, your parents, Katy Perry, or Taylor Swift." Loren started to blush and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know what I did. We sing together a lot. Especially when where..." "Whoa there Rockstar too much information" Mel said cutting me off. "What I was only going to say cooking" I said. Mel sighed in relief.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

"So Pops what brings you guys here so early in the day?" Eddie asked. "Well we heard that Chloe got arrested and that you guys are filing a restraining order. Why?" Max said. "Well I know that Chloe will get out on bail and I really don't want here around me or any of you guys." I said.

"Loren, honey Cameron called me today and said that you are not talking to him anymore and he doesn't know why." I can feel Eddie tense up from the other side of the room. "He called me today asking me if I wanted to go out and I and no. He asked if I was going to be with Eddie, I said yea... ummmm. He said that Eddie doesn't love me and he will leave me for a model and I told him don't call me anymore." "Oh well did you block his number and his Facebook, and I think its best you unfollow him on twitter." Mom said.

"Loren did you see this?" Mel asked. "See what?" I asked.

**A/N: Hey so I hoped you like this chapter. Remember R&R. I love you guys. 3**

**Until Next Time**

**~Love Leddie**

**~Nealuvsu**

**Follow me on twitter at (at sign) nea_cooper242**


	11. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

I am so sorry that I haven't put up a chapter in a while. I will try to have on up by Friday. After that I will put up a chapter every Tuesday and Thursday.

I need new ideas. Writers block is creeping in slowly.

I will also looking for recruits to help me write the story. So if you are interested PM me, your name, age, interest, email address, and why I should pick you as an assistant writer.

Only if you are chosen you will get my email to send me the chapter you wrote so the I can read it and post it. Please sign up.

Until Next Time

~Leddie Forever and Always

~Nealuvsu

~Follow me on twitter (at sign) nea_cooper242


	12. Authors Note 3

A/N: So hey guys I am so sorry that I am not updating but my exams were cancelled and my mom made sure I studied then on the top of that. Fanfic was not allowing me to log in up. Now that the problem is fixed I will but up two chapters today.

I will put them up. But it will probably take time because I am going out. Very soon.

But until next time.

Love you guys.

Leddie forever

Nea


	13. Is He Serious!

**A/N: So hey guys I am so sorry I posted this late. I was suppose to put one up from last week but there was so much homework. Please forgive me.**

**Last Time**

"So Pops what brings you guys here so early in the day?" Eddie asked. "Well we heard that Chloe got arrested and that you guys are filing a restraining order. Why?" Max said. "Well I know that Chloe will get out on bail and I really don't want here around me or any of you guys." I said.

"Loren, honey Cameron called me today and said that you are not talking to him anymore and he doesn't know why." I can feel Eddie tense up from the other side of the room. "He called me today asking me if I wanted to go out and I and no. He asked if I was going to be with Eddie, I said yea... ummmm. He said that Eddie doesn't love me and he will leave me for a model and I told him don't call me anymore." "Oh well did you block his number and his Facebook, and I think its best you unfollow him on twitter." Mom said.

"Loren did you see this?" Mel asked. "See what?" I asked.

**Chapter 10**

**Loren's P.O.V**

"Cameron is posting a bunch of unholy things about you on twitter. He said that you are pregnant, that you are a prostitute, you and Eddie are faking you relationship for publicity and some other crap that doesn't even make sense" Mel said. In that moment I felt my world crashing.

"Eddie I am not pregnant and I am not a prostitute. This is all a lie." I said knowing he might not believe but you could never be too safe. Eddie walked up to me and put his arms around my waist from the back. I could feel that he is tensed up so I turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. I felt him to relax and kiss back.

"I know none of those things are true, I am just pissed off that he would say it tough. I love you more than anything always remember that, Miss Tate" in that moment my world came back together into one piece. "I love you too."

I totally forgot that they were in here. "Awwwww" I felt myself starting to blush and buried my face into the crook of Eddie's neck. I heard everyone laughing and my face stared to heat up more. I take my face out of Eddie's neck and looked around. Everyone seemed amused.

"What are you guys so happy about?" I asked curious. "You guys are so cute together!" They all cooed. "Well what can I say my girlfriend is smoking hot!" Eddie said. I started to blush again. So I sat on the couch and put the pillow over my face.

Eddie came and sat on my lap. "OMG! Eddie you are so heavy" I said try to push him off. "Yeah rockstar I think that..." Mel said pointing to us. "Is the wrong way" she finished giggling. I finally got Eddie off of my and sat on the side of him. He lifted me on to his lap and buried his face into my neck.

"Look rockstar's in love" Max and my mom said in unison. Then Eddie kisses me on my lips and I felt the electricity that I have never felt before. "What was that?" Eddie asked me. "What was what?" Mom, Mel, Adam, and Max said at the same time.

**A/N: I am so sorry this is short. I wanted to get something up. I really hope you enjoy. **

**Until next time.**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Follow on twitter at nea_cooper242 **


	14. Happy Birthday Babe

**A/N: I know this is my second chapter for today but I promise you guys this so. I hope you enjoy this chapter also. I will make it as long as I can. TeHe. **

**Last Time**

Eddie came and sat on my lap. "OMG! Eddie you are so heavy" I said try to push him off. "Yeah rockstar I think that..." Mel said pointing to us. "Is the wrong way" she finished giggling. I finally got Eddie off of my and sat on the side of him. He lifted me on to his lap and buried his face into my neck.

"Look rockstar's in love" Max and my mom said in unison. Then Eddie kisses me on my lips and I felt the electricity that I have never felt before. "What was that?" Eddie asked me. "What was what?" Mom, Mel, Adam, and Max said at the same time.

**Chapter 11**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

'What was that?' _This kept replaying in my head. I never felt and electric shock when I kissed one of my girlfriends before. I hope that she felt it to. _"Well I felt an electric shock when I kissed Loren," I said, "but I don't want it was." _ Loren looks so confused. I wonder... _"Loren did you feel that to?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded her head. "Hold on. I know what that means," Pops said, "It is the same thing when I kiss your mother and when I kiss Nora. It means that you guys are meant to be," he said, "You just have to get use to it." _ Now I get it, but Loren and I are too young to get married. What can I do? I think I know I can buy here a promise ring and I will give her that tomorrow after I sing her the song._

**The Next Day**

_I woke up before Loren and decided that I should try and make breakfast. I was cracking a few eggs when I felt tiny arms around my waist . _"Morning babe happy birthday," I said turning and engulfing her into a hug. "Morning," she said, " you know there are a bunch of shells in there right?" "I know, but, I am a treble cook you know that," I said, "Yea, you should have woke me up. I would have helped you," she said pushing me from bye the stove.

_She went around the kitchen in a world wind. She made the eggs, the pancakes, and sausage. _"Breakfast is ready," She said as she walked into the living room with the plate. _ I took a bite and it took my breath away. Oh My Goodness! Loren can cook._ "Okay Loren you can cook. Think you can teach me sometime?" I asked. "Umm... I will have to think about that," she said as she giggled "but if I do say yea Mr. Duran I hope that you are on the top of your game." "Ha-ha I will be."

_We finish eating and Loren went to take a shower. She came out and I went in and the only thing on my mind was that song I was going to sing her later that day. I hope she really likes it. I love that song. But, not as much as I love her. I feel as if I lose everything she will still be on my side through thick and thin. _

_I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Loren and she looked so pretty. She was wearing a black tank top, pink crop top, with pink and black stilettos. She looked absolutely stunning. I know I will wear the same color as her. So I grabbed a pink shirt, some black jeans, and pink Valdo high tops._

"Loren ready to go," I said walking into the room. "Yea I...," she said trailing off, "I like your outfit." "I knew you would. Ready for today ," I said leading her to the elevator. "Of course," Loren said. _We rode the elevator in peaceful silence. _"Hey Jeff!" I said walking out of the elevator. "Good Moring Mr. Duran, Ms. Tate I mean Loren," Jeffery said back. "I told you call me Eddie," I said walking out of the building holding Loren's hand. "Oh and Mr. Duran I received a call from..."

**A/N: Wow cliff-hanger. Who called Eddie? Well I officially have exams for two weeks so I don't think that I will be able to put up and chapter but after that is summer break. Something I am not looking forward to, but hey you guys will get way more chapters.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Follow me on twitter at nea_cooper242 **


	15. The Best Birthday Ever! Until

**A/N: So hey guys sorry for the late update I had exams last week and I have exams this week also. But, I am not studying for them :D. I have a few chapters planed for you guys I really hope you enjoy. :D**

**Last Time**

"Loren ready to go," I said walking into the room. "Yea I...," she said trailing off, "I like your outfit." "I knew you would. Ready for today," I said leading her to the elevator. "Of course," Loren said. _We rode the elevator in peaceful silence._ "Hey Jeff!" I said walking out of the elevator. "Good Moring Mr. Duran, Ms. Tate I mean Loren," Jeffery said back. "I told you call me Eddie," I said walking out of the building holding Loren's hand. "Oh and Mr. Duran I received a call from..."

**Chapter 12**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

"You received a call from Chloe. She says that she wants you to bail her out for recounting her story," Jeffery said, "But I told her that you were busy and that she should never call here again." I am so thankful the Jeffery is my door man. I love this guy like a brother. "Thank-You Jeff. I will talk to you later. I have to show my girl the best birthday ever," I said walking out. "Happy Birthday" Jeffery shouted as we was getting into the car.

(A/N: Eddie and Jeffery are going to be texting. Jeffery is _Italics_ and Eddie is _**Bold Italics**_.)

_**Hey, are the people there yet.**_

_Yeah, they came right after you guys left. What time will you guys be returning. _

_**Around 2:00. Her mom is making dinner.**_

_Okay. Everything will be done by then. I promise._

_**Thanks man. I owe you one.**_

_Don't sweat it. A ticket to your next concert will be just fine. _

_**I got that. Bye.**_

_Bye._

_Addicted... To...Hollywood Heights...Addicted To Hollywood Heights_

I really hope Loren like my surprise for her. I have the song ready, the necklace I got her, and everything else is being prepared. "Eddie, where are you taking me?" Loren asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "We have to go to the office, we are taking a few photos for you birthday," I said excited, "then after that we are going to... Wait I can't ruin your surprise."

"Okay. I really just want to do this," she said as she sat on my lap and kissed me passionately. Then, she pulled away and slid off of my lap. "You are going to be the death of me Loren Tate," I say as I got up and tickled her. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Mr. Duran, Ms. Tate we are here. Do you want me to wait here or come back in an hour?" He said. As I weighed my options Loren and I got out the car. "Come back in an hour" I said finally.

We walked inside the office hand in hand. "Eddie, Loren..." Jake said trailing off, "You guys don't even have to change for the photo shot. Loren you look... WOW!" I am starting to get a little jealous because she blushed. "Hey, Jake don't look at Loren like that," I said pulling her close to me, "she is mine and will only be mine for a very long time." "I respect that man, and don't you think that she is a little too young for me," he said laughing, "I really don't want to go to jail."

"Hey guys still here. No need to kill each other. I know I am cute, but I love Eddie," Loren said smiling. "You are more than cute you are beautiful, sexy, smart, creative, king, and I love you with all of my heart," I said as I leaned in to kiss her. I bit her bottom lip for access, and she opened her mouth. As our tongues fight for dominance I hear Jake leave. We are in a heated make-out session and I can't move on from here because we are in public. The things I would do if we were home.

"Get a room," Kelly said walking in. Loren pulled away from me blushing and buried her face in the crook of my neck. "You guys are so cute," Kelly said. "DO you know what time we are taking those pictures?" I asked Kelly. She looked down at her tablet and taped it a few times. "In 5 minutes. YAY! You guys don't even have to change," she said excited.

Loren let go of me and sat down. I sat on the side of her, pulled her on my lap, and she giggled. I leaned in to kiss her and when our lips connect a heard squeals and cameras flashing. "I have to put that on twitter," Mel said, "done." She said with a huge smile on her face. Just then the two of our phone vibrated in unison. Loren's phone played 'Something in the Air' and mine played 'Mars'.

I looked down to see a twitter alert that said: _OMG! How cute are they. We are all sitting here chilling in the studio with my best friend Loren on her birthday. I love you Lo. Happy Birthday. love_2_love_u real_eddie_duran. _

It had two pictures with it. One with her and Loren, and the one she just took with me and Loren. This is cute. Loren got off of my lap and hugged Mel. "I love you too," she told Mel. "Hey I love you to Loren," I said making everyone laugh.

She sat back on my lap and kissed me passionately. "I love you to" she said pulling away. "Okay you guys. For these pictures we will have one with Loren by herself, on with Eddie by himself. Then we will have one with the two of you just smiling at the camera with Eddie holding up from behind, and the last three you guys will be kissing," Kelly said.

"Okay that is great," I said. We started to take the photos Loren by herself, me by myself. Then the one with my hugging her from behind, and it's time for the last three with us kissing. I looked Loren deep in the eyes and see if she wanted to do this, but I guess the idea of my kissing her the camera isn't sinking in.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

"Hey Kel, can we have a break please? I need to talk to Loren alone," Eddie asked. I knew he would want to talk to me about this. I just don't like to show a public affection especially if I know that is what I am doing. "Loren. You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I just don't want people taking pictures that I know of with us kissing," I say. "I know what we can do," is all he said before he called everyone back in the room.

He talked to Kelly, the camera man, and Mel in the corner for a few minutes and walked back over to me. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to," he said looking at me. "I want to I am just scared," I told him truthfully. "Okay just follow my actions and look in my eyes and you will be fine," he said.

"Kel, we are ready," Eddie said calling Kelly over. I looked in his eyes just like he asked me to and he started to lean in, so did I, he kiss me soft at first and then the camera flashed. He bit by bottom lip for access and I parted my lips, he put his tongue in my mouth, and out tongues started to fight, the camera flashed again. This time he pulled away and put him head on mine and looked into my eyes, the camera flashed again, even though O know we have to kiss on more time. He sat on the floor and pulled me down on him. He crashed his lips on to mine fiercely and pulled me onto his lap, the camera flashed again. I pulled away from him and got up off the floor trying to catch my breath.

"We have more than enough photos we are going to put these online right now," Kelly said leaving with the camera man. "I also have enough footage to make the videos of you guys," Mel said walking away, "I am going to make them be back in a few." We are a lone finally. I walked over to the couch and sat down and summoned Eddie to sit on the side of me. "I love you," he said sitting down. "I know," I said kissing him. He bit my bottom lip for access and I opened my mouth. He leaned back on the couch, and I was on the top of him. We making-out and I know that if we were home, this would have led to something more.

Just then I heard camera and this time I really didn't care. We were kissing for like 2 more minutes before I needed air. I pulled away but stayed on him breathing. I forgot that is immune to this and he just looks at me smiling. I looked back down at him after I catch my breath and kissed him again. This time slower than the last time, and full of love. "Hello anyone he-"Mel said walking in and closing her eyes. I pulled away reluctantly and Eddie pulled me back down to him. "Where are you going? I want to finish what we started," Eddie whispered to me.

I kissed him again slower than the last, and still filled with love. As it was getting heated Kelly and the camera man, I think his name is Kyle walked in the room but didn't say anything. I pulled away from Eddie and he groaned. "Please?" he asked as I got up. "No, later" I said and giggled. "Loren, come I have this videos done and I put songs to them," Mel said pulling out her laptop. The first one was to Mars, the second one to Something in the Air, and the third on was to wait... Love on Top. "Mel how did you get that song?" I asked making sure I was hearing straight. "I recorded it last night through the door and made the voice louder, so you could hear it clearly." Mel answered. "When I record that song I want you to do the video!" I say. "Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Okay we have to go but, I will talk to you guys later," Eddie said. I looked at my watch and I was about 11:35. "Bye guys call you later Mel," I said walking out hand in hand with Eddie. We walked to the car and he opened the door for me like the perfect gentleman he is. I watched him jog around to his seat and I still can't believe he wore that for me. "Where are we going rockstar?" I ask him. "We are going for lunch, then a walk on the beach then going back to the penthouse for your surprise before we go to your moms for dinner," he said in one breath. "You have the whole day planned out don't you rockstar," I say teasing him. "Yes I do," he said smiling.

We went for lunch and for the first time we weren't interrupted at all, not even someone asking for an autograph. Then we drove to the beach and to my surprise it was a public beach. As we got to the sand I took off my heels and walked with them in my hand. We walked for like an hour just walking and talking. "I love you so much," Eddie said out of the blue as we were walking back to the car. "I love you to more than anything," I said as he leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in to and our lips connected.

We are in the middle of the kiss when the rain started. I always wanted to kiss the person I love on the beach in the rain. We kissed for 2 more minutes and ran to the car. "Take us to the penthouse," Eddie told the driver. "My mom is so going to make me stay home tomorrow," I told Eddie. "Why is that, Ms. Tate?" he asked. "Because I am going to be sick" I stated mater-of-a-factly, "but, that was so worth it. I always wanted to do that." "You are the only girl I ever did that with, and you are the only girl that I will get sick for," Eddie said smiling at me.

"What is going on in the pretty head of yours?" Eddie asked me. "Just thinking how lucky I am," I say, "I have this amazing boyfriend, and an amazing, and valedictorian." "Well you deserve all of this and more," he said. I leaned on his chest and fell asleep.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

She is so cute when she is sleeping. I love her so much. I hope that she will like her birthday present. We got back to the penthouse and I woke her up. "Hey we are here. Let's go inside." I said. We walked to the elevator, and I couldn't hold it any more. I pinned her against the wall and kissed her with all my might. 'Ding' the elevator went off. Loren pushed me off of her and tried to walk into the penthouse. I pulled her back and put my hands over her eyes, I led her into the apartment.

"Loren, you ready for your surprise?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Yes please the suspense is killing me," Loren said as she giggled. I close the door. "One the count of three I will move my hands. 1... 2... 3... Surprise!" I said as she looked in the room. "You did not have to do all of this for me," she said with tears in her eyes. "Yes you do. Loren I love you with all of my heart and soul I will never let anything happen to you and you deserve everything I give you!" I say kissing her passionately.

"Now for part two," I said as I led her to the piano bench so we both can sit down. "This is the song I wrote for you the other day. I really hope you like it. I love you babe,"

Then I started to sing.

_It's undeniable _

_That we should be together_

_It's unbelievable_

_How I used to say _

_That I'd fall never_

_The basis is need to know_

_If you don't know _

_Just how I feel_

_Then let me show you now_

_That I'm for real_

_If all things in time_

_Time will reveal_

_[Chorus]_

_One_

_You're like a dream come true_

_Two_

_Just want to be with you_

_Three_

_Girl, it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four_

_Repeat steps one through three_

_Five _

_Make you fall in love with in_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

_Verse_

_It's so incredible_

_The way things work themselves out_

_And all emotional_

_Once you know what it's all about, hey_

_And undesirable_

_For us to be apart_

_I never would have made it very far_

'_Cause you know you got the keys to my heart_

_[Chorus]_

_Say farewell to the dark of the night_

_I see the coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child_

_Whose life has just began_

_You came and breathed new life_

_Into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out the lifeline_

_Just in the nick of time_

_[Chorus] _

I finished the song and I looked over to Loren and she was crying. She looked into my eyes and just kissed me. I couldn't help but smile on her lips. She liked the song. This the happiest day of my life.

"Did you like the song?" I asked her even though I think I know the answer. "No..." I felt my world crashing but hope started to come back when she continued talking, "I love it almost just as much as I love you. "You still have one more present then I will allow you to change or do you want to change first?" I asked her. "Eddie as much as I love you, I need to get out of these clothes... You can help me if you want!" she said seductively and walked into the room.

Is she serious or is she playing my manliness, well I guess there is only one way I can find out. I ran up to the room to see Loren sanding there like she was waiting on me. "It took you long enough," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss me. I took of my shirt and she kissed my bare chest. She came back up to my lips and I licked her bottom lip for her to open her mouth. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and they were fighting. She pushed me onto the bed then got up and ran. "Loren Tate you are going to be the death of me," I said as I walked into the bathroom trying to find her. When I found her she was in my closet in the corner so I decide to be sneaky. I walked through the back and sneaked up to Loren and she screamed. I was laughing my head off she is so gullible.

"I love you," Loren said walking out of the closet, "but, I need a shower." "Can I join you?" I asked just hoping for the best. "Yeah," she said "No!" "Yes... Wait what! Did you say no?" I asked dumbfounded. "Why, yes, yes I did," and with that she went into the bathroom, but she left the door cracked. I have to resist the urge to look. "Eddie!" Loren yelled. "Yeah babe," I said back a little concerned. "I need my shampoo it is in my suitcase," she said. "Okay I'll get it," I told her.

I got the shampoo and walked into the bathroom. She was in the shower with her hand poking out. I gave it to her and as I was walking away she pulled me back. I walked closer to the shower and she poked her head out and kissed me. "Bye now!" she said push me out the bathroom. "One day Ms. Tate, one day," I said. I heard her laughing through the door. I lay on my bed and checked the time it was 4:30 we had to be to her mom's house until 7 we had time.

Loren came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later and I went in. I came out and Loren was wearing a blue dress that hugged her in all the right places, it was plush and the bottom and was above her knees. She was also wearing blue converse and blue feather earrings.

I decide to do the same thing I did earlier so I got a blue shirt, black skinnies and the same blue converse as Loren. I walked into the room and saw her laying on the bed texting. I dove on the side of her and kissed her on her cheek. I took a photo and put it on twitter and instagram.

_Heading to Loren's mom for birthday Dinner. Happy Birthday Lo. love_2_love_u_

"Hey Lo we need to head out. It is 6:00. I will give you your present with everyone else," I said picking her up. WE walked o the car and I told the driver to go to Loren's house. We got there and it was 6:54 we walked out of the car and walked into her house.

Her mom made lasagne. "Eddie Can you get me some food please?!" She said whispering. "No ask for it yourself," I whispered back laughing. She looked me in the eyes and kissed my passionately until I gave up. "Can I ...Ummm..." I said trying to catch my breath. "Dayum Eddie the things she does to you," Mel, Ian, and Adam said simultaneously. "She is just a good kisser... Hold on let me catch my breath," I said as I looked back up to Loren and she was light pink where she was blushing. So cute.

"Okay can I have some lasagne for my lovely girlfriend please!?" I asked. Nora looked between me and Loren and I think she know what just happened. "Loren can ask for it herself, she is old enough," Nora said smiling at Loren and I. "Can I have some food please, mom?!" Loren asked. "What exactly do you want?" Nora asked. Everyone had the phone recording and Loren didn't notice. "Lasa-g-ne... I can't say it." She said blushing a deep shade of red. The all of a sudden the door flew open. Why the &^ # is he here.

**A/N: Done I am so proud of this chapter this is the longest chapter ever in the history of A Love Like No Other (ALLNO). I really hope you guys like it. R&R.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~ Nealuvsu**

**~Follow me on twitter at nea_cooper242/ Funny! :)**


	16. Everything in One! :(

**A/N: Hey guys summers finally here. I have so much in store for you guys but first I will finish this story. This is my last chapter because honestly have no more ideas for this story. So because this is our last chapter I will try and make it as long as possible just for you guys. :)**

**Last Time**

"Okay can I have some lasagne for my lovely girlfriend please!?" I asked. Nora looked between me and Loren and I think she know what just happened. "Loren can ask for it herself, she is old enough," Nora said smiling at Loren and I. "Can I have some food please, mom?!" Loren asked. "What exactly do you want?" Nora asked. Everyone had the phone recording and Loren didn't notice. "Lasa-g-ne... I can't say it." She said blushing a deep shade of red. The all of a sudden the door flew open. Why the &^ # is he here.

**Chapter 13**

**Loren's Point of View**

Trent, hold on wait and Cameron. I told the both of them that I never want to see them again. Why are they here? I hope they have a legit reason for disturbing my birthday dinner. Silence fell upon the room and I heard the squeaking of chairs. Eddie, Max, and Adam got up all at the same time. I got up also and pu1t my arms around Eddie's waist, mom and Mel got up and did the same thing.

"What are you two doing here?" Eddie asked them calmly. "I want to see me daughter" Trent said. "And I want to see my future girlfriend." Cameron added. "I hope you are talking about the wall because all the ladies in here are taken," Max spat angrily. "Actually I mean Loren. I love you and I will do whatever it is to get you in my life," Cameron said. Eddie body immediately tensed up. "I am not or will never be your girlfriend. I have eyes for one person and I love him with all my heart, so leave please," I said turning Eddie around and pulling him to my room.

We walked in the room and I pulled him in and closed the door and locked it. "Eddie you okay?" I asked him. "I should be asking you that," he said with a smile on his face. "Well I am fine as long as you are with me," I told him. I watched his smile go to his eyes. "Well it sounds like they are gone. Do you want to go and finish eat?" he asked smiling. "This is a hard one. Stay in here with my sexy boyfriend or go and eat..." I say teasingly. "We can stay in here if you want to we can heat thee food up for later," Eddie said very fast. "Nah, I think I'll go and eat," I say walking out of the room back to the kitchen.

I walked to see that Trent and Cameron are still here. I walked to the door, slammed it in their face, and locked it. "Can we finish dinner?" I asked as they looked at me in shock. "Yeah... I... ummm let's eat," my mom said. Everyone walked back to the kitchen table and started eating. "That was sexy and I can't wait until I have you all to myself," Eddie whispered in my ear. I felt my face heat up and I looked down.

When I looked back up everyone was looking at me. "What?" I said putting a huge piece of lasagne in my mouth so I didn't have to talk. Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up and looked through the peep hole and I saw Jake and Kelly. I let them in quickly; I closed the door and walked then over to the group I the kitchen. They sat in the last two available seats and started talking to mom and Max. I looked at Eddie and realized he was by Adam and Mel was on the side of me. I sat down knowing I was about to enter 21 and a half questions. "What did you and Eddie talk about in the room," Me whispered. I told her what we said in the room and she laughed. "What did Eddie say to you when you blushed eight hundred different shades of red?" she asked whispering. "You know when I walked and slammed the door," I started. "Yeah, yeah!" she said. "Well he told me that was sexy and he can't wait until later," I said whispering.

"OMG! Lo!" She said whisper screaming, "What are you guys going to do when you reach home?" She asked. At this point I was already finished with my dinner and patiently waiting on dessert. "Ummm... I think I know exactly what we are going to do, we are..." I said as I was cut off by my mom. "Time for the birthday cake," my mom said walking in the kitchen.

She came back with a huge cake, and the candles already lighted. Mel was recording. As my mom walked in the room filled with singing. Eddie and Max were harmonizing perfectly.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Loren_

_Happy Birthday to you_

They sang. There was a sharp knock on the door and they stopped signing.

Eddie and Max walked to the door and opened it. Then there was alot of camera flashes as the tried to close the door back. "I don't think we are leaving here tonight," Eddie said as he was looking out the curtain, "they are setting up camp." "Hey, it's my birthday and if I am happy you guys are happy. Now there is a hue cake on that table calling my name," I said walking into the kitchen.

I looked at them as they walked into the kitchen and laughed at their surprise faces. "Okay, so today Loren is boss lady which means if you don't start sing in three seconds I will get mad," Mel said walking closer to me. They finished the song and I blow out my candles.

"The first piece of cake definitely goes to my mom," I say passing her the cake. "The second piece goes to Papa Max, and the next piece goes to Adam," I say passing them their piece. I really can't pick between Eddie and Mel. "Hey, Eddie and Mel come here please?!" I cut two slices of cake and gave it to them at the same time.

"Lo, that is no fair, we have to share and, they get separated," Mel said complaining. "Well, I am happy I got a piece of cake and not looking through the window like Trent and Cameron. "Yeah about that... Mom can I close that blinds?" I asked.

"Sure sweet heart," my mom said not even looking up from Max. I closed the blinds and walked back in the kitchen. I sat across from Eddie and Mel. "Wait, Lo what are you doing?!" Eddie asked me. "Umm... Sitting down..." I said confused. "No come sit with me," he said stretching his arm across the table to bring me around.

I sat on his lap and he smile. I got a piece of the cake and I rubbed it on his face. He started to laugh and smeared it on my nose. I took some more and made an icing moustache on his face. We were literally in a fit of laughter until both of our phones vibrated. I pulled mine out, Mel put up a picture of us on Instagram, it said _Aren't they the cutest couple ever. #LoveBirds I hear #WeddingBells How about you guys? Loren_Tate Eddie_Duran_

I swear she takes a lot of pictures. I looked at her and smiled. I looked at Eddie and our eyes connected and he stared to lean in. When our lips met it was like our first kiss. I pulled away and took the icing from of his face and put it in his mouth. He looked at me and kissed all the spots where he up icing.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I wanted to kiss her so bad but we were in the presence of her family. I have an idea. At least we can go somewhere comfy. Just then my phone vibrated and Cameron commented on the picture Mel put up. I swear she takes a lot of pictures, but it said _Happy Birthday Loren. Eddie, be happy while you have her because one day she will be mine. _I laughed internally and put my phone back in my pocket.

Loren was still on my lap but she was talking to Mel. "Hey you guys want to go to the living room?" I asked. "Sure lets go Dad and Nora said at the same time. We all got up and walked to the living room. Nora, Pops, Mel and Adam sat on the couch, while Loren and I sat on the floor.

We were just talking and I decided to play with Loren. "Hey I dare you to punch Mel and if you don't I get to tickle you," I said. She looked at me and smiled. "I guess you have to tickle me because I am not punching Mel," she said. I started tickling her and she was laughing uncontrollably.

Ever one was looking at us say, "Aww, you guys are so cute." I shot my million dollar smile at them and started ticking her again. "E-d-d-i-e s-t-o-p it hurts" she said through laughter. I stop tickling her and pulled myself over her. I was hovering over her and I just kissed her. I pushed my tongue in her mouth and she wrapped her small arms around me.

We were having a full blown make-out session and I have to admit she is an amazing kisser. I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away slowly. I looked down at Loren and she was as red as a tomato. I kissed her again let it linger, for a few minutes. "I love you Loren," I said on her lips. "I love you too, Eddie." I lay on the side of her and we fell asleep just like that.

**Two (2) weeks later**

I Loren's graduation day and she is so excited. She has on the pick dress that show off all her curves in the right way. I am so proud of my girl she totally deserves this. I know because one night she was over at my house doing her homework and if I tried to kiss her she would pinch me. So I know she is serious about school. She is trying singing so she is waiting to see what would happen college wise.

Loren got and award for almost everything and she was valedictorian. It was time for her to make her speech and this is what she said. "Friends, family, and classmates. Guess what we finally graduated. We are closing doors to one part of our life and opening a next one. I know trough our school life we made friends, best friends, and enemies. We all accomplished great things in our life so far. I know we the senior class of West Valley Charter will be leaving a legacy and very big shoes to fill. I kn-"She was cut of bye some idiot running in to room screaming. "Loren Tate I love you." He ran up on the stage and tried to kiss her but her body guards stopped him and took him outside.

"I know that we all worked to the best of our abilities. We the senior class should be grateful for all our endeavours. Sometimes we all got frustrated because we couldn't understand some math problem, or because we failed a test, but hey look at us now. No matter where we go in our lives we should be proud because of where we came from. I remember that first day of junior high when we were all awkward pre-teens. Now we are slightly awkward young adults," everyone laughed at that, "I hope that we the senior class of West Valley Charter carry out our legacy and pursue excellence in whatever we do. Now guess what?" she said smiling. "What?" they said in unison. "No more homework, projects, and whatever else we had to do for school. In conclusion I will quote something from Martin Luther King's speech I have a Dream. 'Free at last, free at last. Thank God almighty. We are free at last.' Thank you." She said walking off that stage.

Her principal walked on the stage. Finally time for my surprise. "Hey guys, so as you know we have not one, not two, but three rockstars among us today. They are Max Duran, Eddie Duran, and our very own Loren Tate. Who by the looks of it has boys chasing her, but I can't blame them she is cute." Everyone started laughing when she started to blush. "So the three if these rockstars or going to perform for us.

I walked over to Loren gave her the bag and told her to go change. She went and came back out in a purple crop top which says _'His Forever' _with a white tank top. Purple pencil leg jeans with white stars on them and purple converse.

I was wearing a purple tank that says _'Hers Forever',_ purple male pencil leg jeans with whites stars on them, with purple converse. My dad and I were already on stage waiting for Loren.

She came on the stage and we started with a song for her class.

_**Loren**_

_I used to think that I could not go on_

_And life was nothing but an awful song_

_But not I know the meaning of true love_

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe, there nothing to it_

_**All**_

_**Chorus**_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar_

_I see me running through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_**Eddie**_

_See I was on the verge of breaking down_

_Sometime silence can seem so loud_

_There are miracles in life I must achieve_

_But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_

_If I can see it, then I can be it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_**All **_

_**Chorus**_

_..._

_**All**_

_Hey, cause I believe in me, oh_

_If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do it)_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_**All**_

_**Chorus**_

_..._

_**Pops**_

_Hey, if I just spread my wings_

_I can fly_

_I can fly_

_I can fly, hey_

_If I just spread my wings_

_I can fly-eye-eye-eye_

_Hum, fly-eye-eye_

We finished to song and I know we sounded great. "So guys guess what?" I say to them stopping their applause. "You guys were the first ones to her my dad sing publicly for awhile, so that makes this class extra special," they started clapping and screaming super loud. "So me and Loren over here are going to sing our first duet, sing along if you know it," I told them.

_**Eddie**_

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music_

_I probably would have left_

_And would've never danced_

_If there was no music._

_**Loren **_

_If there was no music_

_If, if there was no music_

_If there was not music, music, music_

_If there was no music_

_If, if there was no music_

_If there was no music, music, music_

_**Eddie**_

_Listen up, listen up right here_

_The soundtracks would disappear_

_Bruno wouldn't catch a grenade_

_The radio wouldn't know what to play_

_**Eddie (Chorus/ we never would've met)**_

_**Loren (Chorus/ If there was no music)**_

_**Loren**_

_Listen up, listen up to this_

_This is the only reason to pumps your fist, pump your fist, pump you fist_

_Anthems would not exist_

_**Eddie (chorus)**_

_**Loren (chorus)**_

_**Loren & Eddie (Leddie)**_

_There would be no na, na, na, na, na. _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_If there was no music___

The class we crazy and to put icing on the cake I pulled her in for a kiss. When she pulled away the crowd was still screaming. "Well guys that is it, "I said walking off the stage with Loren. "My baby girl is all grown up" her mom said. And everyone else was just congratulating her.

"Can I steal my girl away for a few minutes," They all agree and I took Loren to the limo and just kissed her.

**Seven Years Later**

**Loren's Point of View**

It is Eddie's Birthday and our 7 year anniversary. We went for dinner and then we went to out spot. To my surprise when we reach up there I see candles and rose petals and when I turned around I saw Eddie on one knee.

"Loren Tate you are my everything and I loved you for so long. Will you make me the happiest man on the earth and marry me?" he asked. "Yes!" I said as he slid the ring on my finger, picked me up spun me around, and kissed me fiercely.

We went home and called everyone over and told them the news.

**One year later**

It our weeding day, Eddies birthday, and our eight year anniversary. This is the happiest day of my life.

"Do you Eduardo Matthew Duran take Loren Elizabeth Tate through sickness and in health, in good times and bad, in riches and in poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Do you Loren Elizabeth Tate take Eduardo Matthew Duran through sickness and in health, in good times and bad, in riches and in poor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

We slid the ring on each other fingers.

"By the power invested in me and the state of California, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Eddie and Loren Duran. You may now kiss your bride."

**Three years later**

I gave birth to a boy and then a girl. They were named Melody Katy Duran and Matthew Kyle Duran.

**Five years later**

We got four dogs. Two golden retrievers named Macey (girl) and Maurice (boy), and two shiatsu's named Spike (boy) and Sparky (girl).

We all live happy ever after and was never disturbed by Chloe, Cameron, or Trent ever again.

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story I will be writing a next one so don't worry.**

**Until next time.**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~nealuvsu**


End file.
